Port Shallodale
CITY: PORT SHALLODALE ESTABLISHED: 1st City constructed upon the human migration from the Aqualon Expansion in 11598 YE (6 AR). POPULATION: 125k Biggest on Continent Warrez TRADEMARK: Capitol City of Warrez. Fishing, exports, Warrez Canal ( same longitude as the equator) Roman, Greek, Aztec type buildings, hanging gardens, lavish architecture. Mouth of the Raceen River. DESCRIPTION: Port Shallodale was the 1st City established after it was discovered by the scholars and mystics of Aqualon. In the first 30 years of the establishment, much effort was spent keeping the young outpost a viable endeavor for the nobles of Aqualon. The most prominent figure of Port Shallodale is a druid named Glenn Downing. He was the most able body adventurer among the sailors, aristocrats and business elites from Aqualon. The city may have fallen had he not been part of the first fleet of ships destined for the fledgling land. Port Shallodale becomes a cultural melting pot of the world. It wouldn't be till after The Age of Night that Tyr (990 AEN)would arise and head to the south. A shrine was made to Tyr within the original defensive walls of the outpost. The remaining settlers, being masters of the sea, along with Glenn Downs settle the establishment. The years in the first decade were hard, many trips were organized back and forth to Aqualon. The outpost was proving to be a valuable trade route. Nobles in Aqualon grew even thirstier for the fruit of the land. In the next following decades efforts were made to settle and explore Warrez. Exploration of Warrez proved extremely lucrative. Some of the beginning cities were starting to sprout. The Raceen River allowed for two civilizations to emerge, one in the forrest. The other in the mountains. Elendale and Dwarnos were formed. Dividious is formed to the northwest and Ravenost to the northeast along the Great Divide. A river known to divide the main land in two. Along the river are weird ruins in the center of the continent. These ruins remains sealed. Much is chronicled about Warrez during the formation of it's ruling base. 60 years(66AR) into Port Shallodale and the city is a growing jewel on the western side of the continant. The nobles of Aqualon have multiplied their wealth in this time beyond measure. The trade routes and export business is still being ran by the rich aristocrats of the day. Warrez is surviving on it’s own steam feebly. Port Shallodale is the strongest establishment. But, in the push for exploration and industry. The small city has been spread thin. Thin of the original members from the treaty that lead the first few to this land. The nobles of Aqualon struggle to maintain control of this remote trade hub. A new trouble is discovered to the southeast. There is a labyrinth. The labyrinth is not vacant. It is more than ruins of a lost civilization. The labyrinth is the defensive post known to the lizard men. The native kin to Warrez. The lizard men challange these foreigners of valuable resources and lives are put to the test against the lizard men. Up until now all of the native lizardmen were roaming tribes of Warrez. The ruins central to the continent along the Great Divide had been locked shut firmly with obscure magic,The Labyrnth of Onzozo. The few nobles houses that funded the exploration to Warrez, that prospered from the trade abundance to this new land, were but scholars & mystics. They were not ready to be entrenched in war with lizard men. Although, King Araya was aware of the progress on this continent, he did not wish to expend the lives of his citizens on a foreign army. Aqualon withdraws interest in Warrez for a time, focused on other matters only House Hanneman remain by this time. There is much left for the King to focus on in his own borders at this time. J.Hanneman the last remaining lord from King Araya's rule in Warrez, devises a way to open up the Labrynth of Onzozo. They wake a sleeping giant. An ancient culture of lizardmen cut off from civilization. Man at this time had belived lizard men close to extinction on Warrez. Many wars were fought against them. "It was easier to kill a lizardman then trade with a barbarian of Warrez" A stalemate is reached between lizardmen and humans after opening the Labrynth of Onzozo. After these wars play out. The Labrynth of Onzozo shuts firmly again, some decided to be among the living outside these ancient walls. Some decided to remain inside. These times listed are all before the Age of Night. Port Shallodale is forged by the rugged terrain and needs of the culture. The city still holds the crown as capitol of Warrez. Export is the chief industry, a governing body emerges in the absence of Aqualon. A full decade of war with the lizard men, after opening the labyrinth until the stalemate is met. Port Shallodale proves it cannot be broken. Neighboring villages and smaller cities come and go, in the tides of war between the lizard men and the people of Warrez. The remaining towns prosper. THE ETERNAL AGE OF NIGHT 175AR, (0 AEN) 12977 YE, 1035 AEN "DAYBREAK" The Calling, BAMANITES, DESTRUCTION OF GODS DAYBREAK (0 DB) The Banishing 13077 years ago. All non native races are expelled from Terra. PRESENT TIME